Twilights Daughter
by EmalieLillianHaleCullen
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett have a daughter called Emalie. Alice and Jasper, Kate and Garrett, and Edward and Bella also have daughters. What mischief will they get up to : better than it sounds
1. Authors NoteStart

Description-

Emalie- Rose and Emmett's daughter

Alison- Alice and Jasper's daughter

Jezabel- Bella and Edward's daughter

Emba- Bella and Edward's daughter

Shari- Peter and Charlotte's daughter


	2. Pretty Names and Blonde Hair

Author's note-

**Sorry all you Shari fans, Shari has been changed to Caitlin, Kate and Garret's kid.**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS **_**Stephanie Meyer**_** DOES, I JUST MESS WITH THEIR MINDS!!!!!! **

CHAPTER 1- Rosalie POV

"E-m-a-l-I-e?" I said to Emmett who was sitting on the bed with me. Having a child in a tiny box and watching it grow wasn't very fun. You see, Carlisle had decided to collect some of my eggs and Emmett's sperm and put them together in a humidycrib. This was our child. The child would be in the crib for as long as 9months. Because the Emmett's sperm was vampire and my egg's were half-half, our child would be more vampire then human. As soon as the child was ready to be born, we would have to remove it from the crib.

"Emalie? Like…." Emmett asked with puzzled look on his beautiful face.

"Like, Em as in Emmett and Alie as in Rosalie"

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful child…" Emmett said as he walked over to the little crib where our beautiful daughter lay. I got up and walked over to the little crib. I reached down and kissed my daughters tiny forehead. When my shell pink lips touched our baby's pale forehead, I heard Emmett gasp.

"What?" I asked and quickly stood up. He pointed to our baby's head. All over my daughters small head was tiny little strands of blonde hair. I smiled. I turned towards Emmett and ran to bury my face in his chest. I began dry sobbing for no apparent reason.

"She's gonna look like you, Rose, Beautiful…" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"If she's gonna be beautiful then she's gonna look like you too." Emmett smiled down at me. He kissed me passionately. I love him. In about 2 weeks we would have a daughter.

"You know what I think we should call her…" Emmett grinned.

"What?"

"Emmett Lillian Hale Cullen jnr…"

"Noooo…."

Then it came to me. The most beautiful name in the history of names.

"Emalie Lillian Hale Cullen…" I said. Emmett grinned again.

"That's perfect…" Emmett said. I smiled and hugged Emmett tight.

_2 weeks later- 09~09~2007_

**Esme**__**and I were sitting in Emmett and I's room**__**on the bed, watching Emalie.**

"**So what are you and Emmett going to name the little princess?" Esme asked while staring into the crib.**

"**Emalie Lillian Hale Cullen…" I said. I reached down and kissed Emalie's tiny forehead.**

"**That's a beautiful name, Rosalie!"**

"**Thanks, It's like Em is Emmett and Alie is Rosalie"**

"**And the middle name…"**

"**That was Emmett's Idea!"**

**That was when time stopped and everything happened in a flash…**


	3. Sapphire Eyes and Vampire Powers

Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I decided to get started on this story again

**Hope you like it, EmalieLillianHaleCullen xo**

Emmett POV

Everything suddenly happened in a flash. Carlisle shot up the stairs at the sound of Rosalie's scream. He went over to Emalie's crib and looked in. I went over and looked too. Emalie was squirming and crying, there was blood all over her. I looked down at her and smiled weakly. Her tiny face was scrunched up. Carlisle reached into the crib and pulled her out. He unplugged all the cords going into Emalie and held her. I grabbed a pink blanket and let Carlisle wrap up her tiny body. He held her out to me. I made an awkward cradle with my arms and Carlisle tucked her in. She was virtually weightless. I went and sat on the bed next to Rose. She peered at the tiny bundle in my arms and held her arms out to hold her. I gently passed Emalie to her. We both looked at all her perfect features. Even covered in blood, she was beautiful.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. They were stunning, everything about her was stunning. From her beautiful eyes, which were the colours of a sapphire. To her tiny hands which had grabbed onto one of my fingers. To her tiny, shell pink, plump lips. Her small fragile body, Her beautiful face, to her wondrous, curly blonde hair. She looked at Rose and I, She reached one small hand out to touch Rose's face and the other to touch mine. She held them there for a minute. Then her plump, shell pink lips stretched into a small smile, showing her gums (because she had no teeth).

"Emalie…"Rose murmured.

"Maybe you two should give her a bath" Carlisle suggested. I shrugged and lead Rose to the bathroom. We filled up the bath a small bit and then placed Emalie's tiny body into the water. I thought her blood would tempt me, but She smelt like flowers and lavender, nothing at all like blood. Rose softly poured water over Emalie's face, removing the blood. I smiled at her. Rosalie was going to be a great mum. I grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped Emalie's small body in it. I hugged her to my chest. She was amazing. Rose smiled and went to ask Carlisle something.

"Em, Can you bring Emalie out here?" I heard Rose call. I quickly went downstairs to were Rose was.

"Well It seems she's 3 quarter vampire and she'll stop growing at 18, but she grows at a human pace, I think she'll be very intelligent though" Carlisle explained. Rose held her arms out for Emalie and I passed her to her.

Rose put a diaper on her and pulled a small red and pink jumpsuit on her.

She held close to her. I loved the site of Rose finally happy. Emalie completed her.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper are upstairs with the unborn Alison and Emba…" Esme smiled. She looked down on Rosalie and Emalie. Suddenly Bella burst through the door, Renesmee and Edward behind her. Emalie turned her small head around to look at them. Renesmee ran over to me and jumped into my arms. Emalie turned again and looked at Nessie. Emalie narrowed her eyes at Nessie. Suddenly Nessie fell onto the floor, screaming and having spasms. Rosalie gasped and held Em close to her chest. Bella and Edward ran over and tried to help Renesmee. I went and sat with Rose. Rose whimpered slightly. Emalie still had her eyes glued to Renesmee, they stayed in a bored expression. Suddenly she moved them away and Renesmee stopped. Nessie sat up.

"Oh My God!" Nessie whispered. Emalie stretched her hands out to me. I grabbed her and placed her on my lap. She began gurgling.

"What happed Ness?" Bella asked.

"She…She…did something to me!" Nessie yelled pointing at Em.

"What?" Rose said. She looked protectively over at Emalie.

"I was burning, I wanted to die…and then she looked away and it went away!" Nessie exclaimed. Everyone looked at Emalie, who was playing with my shirt. She began biting it and then she started to suck on it. Everyone sighed.

"Ness, Emalie can't have a power, She's born to powerless parents…" Edward explained. Rose glared at him. Emalie looked at me, and then she turned and looked at Rose. She then turned her head, her short, blonde curls spun around. She glared at Edward.

"Rose, she looks just like you, She's got the death glare that you do and she's got your hair!" Edward said. Emalie narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly Edward fell; he acted like he was being attacked by a grizzly bear. Rose gasped. This must have been what I looked like. Emalie then turned away and puckered her lips. I reached in and kissed her small lips.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled as he got up. Carlisle came downstairs in a flash.

"Yes, son?" He answered.

"Emalie has a power!" Edward stated. Carlisle raised his eye-brows.

"How so?" Carlisle said.

"She burnt Nessie, mentally and somehow she made me go through Emmett's transformation…" Edward went on. Carlisle was thoughtful for a minute.

"I guess your right, but this is a bit weird considering her parents don't have powers…ah well!" Carlisle smiled. He came over a passed Emalie a rock. She held in her small hands and looked up at me with her big, sapphire eyes.

"I'm just testing her strength…" Carlisle explained. I pushed Emalie's hands together softly. She looked at the rock then she started to push on the rock, a tiny crease formed between her brows. She kept pushing then suddenly there was a small puff of dust and the rock was gone. Emalie clapped her hands and made a small gurgling noise. Rose laughed and picked Emmi up out of my arms.

"Whose mommy's baby?" Rose cooed lifting Emmi up in the air rubbing their noses together. Esme came over and sat by us.

"Rose, do you mind if Carlisle and I measure Emalie?" Esme asked. Rose looked over at Esme.

"Sure, Can I watch?" Rose said. Esme nodded and we followed her upstairs. Carlisle pulled out a measuring tape and tried to measure Emalie. He wrote something down then grabbed Emalie out of Rose's arms. He placed her on some weights and then took her off.

"Her height is 33cm and she weighs 2.53kg…" Carlisle replied. I gasped. 2.53! That's not good.

"2.53? Are you sure?" I asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Hopefully she'll put on a bit of weight when she starts eating." Carlisle continued. Rosalie took Emalie out of his arms and hugged her. We took her to where Alice and Jasper were. As we walked in, Alice jumped up and went to see Emalie.

"Aw, Rose, She looks so much like you…" Alice giggled. She held her arms out and Rose passed Emalie to her. Alice rocked Emalie gently in her arms.

"Jazz, look at this!" Alice called. Jasper came over to see Emalie. He looked at her and then looked at me and Rose.

"She's got Rose's hair, eyes, mouth, and eyebrows, and She's got Emmett's curls, cheekbones and dimples." Jasper said to us.

"What's she feeling right now, Jazz?" Rosalie asked. Jasper looked at Em and then turned to Rose.

" She feel's confused and loved…" Jasper mumbled. Rose took Emalie off Alice, and then held her up to see both Alice and Jasper.

"Look Emmi, this is your Aunty Alice and Uncle Jazz!" Rose explained pointing to them. Emalie held her hands out to place on their faces. They leaned in so she could reach. She held her hands their for a moment, while looking from Alice to Jasper. Then she started gurgling.

"That means she's happy!" Rose said. Alice and Jasper sighed.

"Well we better go do a proper introduction to Bella and Edward, See-ya, say bye-bye Emmi!" Rose waved Emalie's arm for her. We walked down stairs, and saw Bella and Edward on the couch, Renesmee between them.

"We thought maybe a proper introduction would be nice!" I explained. We sat on the couch with them. Rose sat Emalie on her lap. Renesmee crawled over to see Em. Emalie gurgled. Rose laughed.

"This is your Aunty Bella, Uncle Edward and Cousin Renesmee!" I said to Emalie, pointing at each person. She held her hands out to touch their faces. Bella and Renesmee each got a hand on their faces but Edward got a foot, because Emalie didn't have enough hands. Emalie gurgled. Rose looked down at her and smiled.

"You want to go see Grandma and Grandpa?" I asked Emalie. Emalie turned her head to look at Rose, her blonde curls swinging around her head. Rose nodded.

I carried Emalie upstairs to Carlisle's office. Him and Esme were sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Carlisle said. We walked in.

"We just wanted to introduce Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle to Emalie…" Rose giggled.

"Grah!" Emalie said and pointed at Esme.

"Yes, That's Grandma!" Rose said warmly. Esme smiled and held her arms out for Emalie. Emalie reached out to Esme as well. Rose gave Emmi to her grandparents and left her with them. We went into our room and started to get prepared for our first night of parenting.

WOW!

**I cant believe I wrote that!  
I hope u guys have fun reading it!  
remember 2 review!  
I would like at least 5 reviews b4 the next chapter is up. And I'm almost finished writing it so b quick!  
Thank-You, EmalieLillianHaleCullen xo **


	4. Walking, Talking and Beauty Pageants

**A/n-**

**Sorry It took sooo long 4 me 2 update!**

**I do not own twilight!**

**THERE R WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER U MAY NOT UNDERSTAND SO I PUT IN THE REAL WORDS**

Chapter 4-Rosalie POV-

It's now been 1 year since we found out that Emalie has powers. Emalie is now almost 1 and a half. She has beautiful, long blonde hair down to her waist and she can walk, run, sing, skip, dance and talk. I remember the day she learnt how to walk.

#FLASHBACK#

"Go Emmi, Go to Mommy!" Emmett called as Emalie was holding his hands as she tried to walk. I held my hands out so she could grab them. She took one hesitant step forward. And another. And another, gradually letting go of Emmett's hand. Suddenly she stumbled towards me and landed in my arms. She looked up at me and grinned.

"I did it Momma!" She smiled. I laughed and hugged her.

"Yes, you did, Baby Girl!" I said.

"Now go back to Daddy!" I urged. She smiled and did a soldier's salute at me, scrunched up her nose and put on her determined face. She started to walk slowly then she ran up to Emmett and jumped into his arms. I ran up to them ad hugged her. I looked over at Esme, who had the video camera, and smiled.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

And when She learnt how to talk.

#FLASHBACK#

We were all sitting in the lounge room, we being Emmett, Emalie, Alison, Emba, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Renesmee and I. Alice and Jasper were sitting on one of the sofa's. Alice had Alison cradled in her arms. Alison, who was fast asleep, was breathing deeply. Jasper had his arms around them both. Bella had Emba in her arms and Edward had Renesmee on his lap. They were sharing the second sofa. Carlisle and Esme were sharing one of the arm chairs. Emmett and I were sitting cross legged on the floor with Emalie, who had my hair wrapped around her finger, giggling.

"Playing with Mommy's hair are you?" I cooed, tickling her. She giggled again.

"Who's playing with Mommy's hair?" I cooed again, stroking her magnificent head.

"Why don't you go see Daddy, Emmi?" I urged. She crawled over to Emmett as I quickly got up and sat at Esme's feet. Emalie began punching Emmett, and then Emmett would pretend to cry and Emalie would jump onto his back and giggle. Suddenly Emalie whipped her head around to where I was sitting.

"Mommy?" Emalie whispered. Everyone turned to me and I gasped.

"Mommy?" Emalie whispered again but louder. I started to cry tearless sobs. Emalie looked at me and then crawled over to my lap and sat in it. She looked up at me with her big, sapphire coloured eyes.

"Did Emawie make Mommy sad?" Emalie asked. I shook my head.

"Then what's wong? Daddy?" Emalie asked. Emmett gasped. I started crying again.

"Mommy, Pwease stop being sad!" Emalie cried. I tried to stop crying but more tearless sobs were released from me. Emmi tried to wipe away my tears. Emmett walked over to us and put his arms around me.

"Emmi, when did you learn how to speak? Emmett asked, speaking for the first time.

"Weww, I heawd you and mommy tawking and I wewnt!" Emalie giggled. **(Translation- Well, I heard you and Mommy talking and I learnt!)**

I sniffed and hugged Emalie.

"You got pwetty hair Mommy!" Emalie exclaimed.

"What else can you say, Emalie?" Emmett asked.

"I can say Gwandma **(Grandma)** and Gwandpa **(Grandpa)**!" Emalie giggled. Esme and Carlisle smiled.

"I can say Emba, Awison **(Alison)** and wenesmee **(Renesmee)**!"Emalie continued. Renesmee perked up at the sound of her name.

"I can say Aunnie Bewwa **(Bella)** and Aunnie Awice **(Alice)**!" Bella and Alice smiled.

"And I can say Unca Jaz **(Jasper)** and Unca sex Eddie **(Edward)**!" Emalie grinned, throwing her arms up, imitating an explosion. I laughed. Emmett's muffled laughter vibrated through the house. Edward glared at Emmett.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!" I heard Emalie yell.

"Yes, Honey?" I asked. Emalie appeared right in front of me.

"I wanna do Booty Pageants **(Beauty Pageants)**!" Emalie grinned.

"Beauty Pageants?"

"Yeah, Yeah!" Emalie yelled, jumping up and down on the spot.

"What gave you the idea of that?"

"Well Daddy said I'd be pwetty enough to be a model and I said I'm too young, so he said that I should be a booty queen **(Beauty Queen) **and I said I'll ask Mommy!" Emalie explained, still jumping up and down like a maniac.

"So Can I, Can I, Can I, Can I, Can I…" Emalie yelled spinning around.

"Ummm, Sure, I think there's one coming into forks on Saturday, I'll sign you up, Sweetie!" I smiled as she hugged me.

"Thank-you, Momma, I love you!" Emalie yelled as she ran off down the hall.

"Daddy, Mommy said YES!" She called out once again.

"Of course she did, Baby Girl!" I heard Emmett say.

After I had signed Emalie up for the Pageant, I went out and got her a dress and a talent show outfit.

When I got home, I got Emalie to try them on.

The dress was white and went to mid-thigh. It had sequins all over it and flared out at the bottom.

The talent outfit was a red leotard, with see through straps. It had sequins down the front. It had fluffy things around the top. And had elbow length gloves with it.

For the days remaining until the beauty pageant, Emalie practised and practised and practised. Finally the day came and we drove up to the place where they would be having the pageant. Emmett sat and watched for 2hours while I put some make-up on Emalie's face. I also did her hair and got ready for beauty. Finally they called for her age group. Emmett and I sat in the audience and waited for our daughter's moment to shine. Finally, It came.

"Please welcome, Contestant number 25, Emalie!" The announcer yelled. I got up from my seat and began cheering and doing Emalie's routine while she watched me and copied.

"Emalie likes reading, dancing, doing beauty pageants and playing baseball with her family… Give it up for Emalie!" Emmett and I cheered for Em until she left the stage. Then we sprinted to the stage side to see Emalie. As soon as I saw her I picked her up and spun her around. Emmett put her on his shoulders.

"Did I do alwight Mommy?" Emalie asked. I smiled.

"Alright? You did amazing, sweetie!" I said to her.

"See Daddy, I can be a Booty Queen!" Emalie said to Emmett.

"Yes you can!" Emmett replied. I smiled and started to get Emalie ready for Talent.

Just like before we were waiting for Emalie's name to be called. Finally it was. I jumped up and screamed.

"Contestant number 25, Emalie!" The announcer yelled yet again. Emalie's music came on and she started her routine. It was gymnastics one. First a cartwheel, then land in splits, back bend, kick over, handstand, worm, round-off, and land in splits.

Emmett and I cheered for her and then went backstage.

"You did fabulous baby!" I said as I hugged her and Emmett carried her, on his shoulders of course, back to get ready for crowning. I knew Emalie was a shoo in for Supreme Queen.

"Hey Daddy, can I ask you something?" Emalie asked as I was getting her ready.

"Course, Honey!" Emmet answered.

"Do you think I'm pretty enough to be Miss. America?" Emalie asked.

"Of course, Sweet-heart, You were born to the prettiest parents in the world, but what makes you ask?" Emmett replied.

"Cause there were some girls backstage, saying to me, Your not Pretty enough to win and stuff like that, so I said to them at least I'm not permanently ugly!" Emalie said. Emmett laughed, so I slapped him on the leg.

"You are so much like your Mom, But Emalie don't listen to them, Your really quite beautiful and so their probably jealous…" Emmett explained. Finally I finished getting Emalie ready for crowning and she went up on stage.

"Okay we'll start with prettiest smile, no.25, Most photogenic, no.25, prettiest eyes, no.25 and best personality, no.25…" The announcer said. Luckily Emalie didn't win a title in her age group, so she was definitely Supreme queen.

Finally it came time for supreme queen.

"And the Supreme Queen for this Pageant is…. Contestant No.25-Emalie!" I screamed and cheered as a massive crown was placed on my daughter's head. I almost started crying.

The drive home was pretty quick and as soon as we got home Emalie told everyone about her first Pageant.


	5. Dancing and Doctor's Checkup's

I'm actually updating now! Emalie is 2 in this chapter! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR SHORT STACK. BUT I DO OWN EMALIE! Whoooooooo

Thank-You, EmalieLillianHaleCullen xo

**Chapter 4- Esme POV:**

I watched Emalie, like my own child. She ran around the back yard, her blonde hair flying out behind her. She span and twirled around in her black Mary Janes. She was wearing white stockings, a pink pinafore and a white t-shirt. I was sitting on one of the outdoor chairs.

" Gwandma, watch this!" Emalie yelled. I smiled and waved. I watched her attempt of a cartwheel. I clapped when she finished. She smiled a toothy grin and went back to her twirling and spinning. Suddenly the trees started shaking in 3 different spaces. Emalie looked over at the trees, when a massive russet wolf appeared. Emalie screamed and ran towards me. The wolf phased into Jacob. He walked quickly up to where Emalie was hiding her head in my hair.

"Gwandma, It's gonna get me!" Emalie whispered. Jacob looked at me.

"Who's this?" He said. I rubbed Emalie's back and turned her around to face Jacob.

"This is Emalie Lillian Hale-Cullen, Rosalie and Emmett's daughter…" I said. Jacob burst out laughing. Emalie crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Blondie's kid? Oh God, She looks so much like her!" Jacob burst out laughing again.

"Gwandma? Is this the doggy that Mommy told me about?" Emalie asked. I nodded. Emalie smiled.

"Turn Doggy! Turn Doggy!" Emalie yelled standing up. Jacob took an automatic step backward.

"Emalie, sweetheart, Calm down…" I said, pulling Emalie into my lap. She huffed and pouted.

"Gwandma? When is Mommy gonna be home?" Emalie asked sweetly. Jacob looked at us.

"Soon, Baby Girl, But your Momma told you to practice your routine before she came home didn't she?" I told Emalie.

"Yes…" Emalie muttered.

"Come' on Go show Jacob and I!" I grinned. Emalie hopped down from my knee. I hit her butt as she went to stand in front of us. Jacob sat down and watched. I pressed the play button on the ipod dock. Emalie turned around.

"Please welcome Contestant number 25, Emalie!" I said in an announcer's voice. Emalie came out and posed. She smiled and spun around slowly. She stopped when she had her back to us and turned head and smiled. Then she kept spinning and walked up about 5m and the stopped and smiled. She blew some kisses and then turned back around, and then she started to wave as she pretended to leave the stage.

"Thank-You, Emalie!" I said again in an announcer's voice. I clapped and gave Jacob a look to say he should start clapping as well. He began clapping. Emalie smiled and bowed. Suddenly I heard the door bang and the rustle of bags being put down.

"I'm home!" I heard Rosalie's voice drift through the house. Emalie looked at me and then sprinted for the door.

"MOMMY!" Emalie screamed. She bounded into Rose's arms and hugged her.

"Ew Em, What's that horrid smell?" Rosalie smiled as she hugged Emalie and then placed her on her hip. Emalie pointed at Jacob.

"It Doggy!" Emalie laughed. Rosalie frowned.

"Have you been hanging around with the doggie's?" Emalie shook her head.

"Only one!" She giggled. Rose glared at Jacob.

"Hello mutt!" Rosalie sneered. Jacob smiled.

"Hey Blondie, I met you're daughter, She sure looks a lot like you!" Jacob laughed.

"And I didn't forget my truthful stories, ready?" Jacob said.

"Did you hear the one about the blonde who had a bumper sticker that said, "ALL BLONDES AREN'T DUMB?" Jacob continued. Rosalie huffed.

"No one could read it because it was hung upside-down!" Jacob finished. Rosalie glared at him.

"Gee Em, You're weightless today!" Rosalie said propping Emalie up and down on her hip. Emalie giggled.

"I think we have an appointment with Dr. Dover tomorrow…" Rosalie finished. She pulled out her phone and began clicking buttons, then put it away. Emalie rested her head on Rose's shoulder.

"I don't like doctors Mommy, I only like Gwandpa!" Emalie mumbled.

"Aww, Baby, It's alright, we only have to go to Dr. Dover twice!" Rosalie cooed while caressing Emalie's long hair.

"Okay Fine!" Emalie mumbled into Rose's shoulder.

"That's my girl!" Rosalie smiled patting her back. Emalie shifted herself and turned to face me. She smiled and hoped down from Rose's arms. She ran back out into the yard and went back to twirling and spinning. After about 1 minute, Emalie ran back and patted Rose's knee.

"What's up, sweetie?" She asked.

"Can I wear your necklace and bwacelets, pwease?" Emalie asked. She began bouncing up and down.

"Of course, Honey." Rosalie smiled as she put the bangles and necklaces on Emalie. Emalie ran back out and started to spin and twirl again. She got closer and closer to the trees when suddenly something popped out of the trees and grabbed her. The thing evolved from the forest with his shirt open, and with Emalie on his shoulders.

"Momma! Daddy's Home!" Emalie yelled. Emmett sprinted over to Rose, Jacob and I.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Emmett growled.

"Nothing, I Just came to see if Nessie was home…" Jacob muttered.

"She's upstairs…" I told him. And with that he was gone.

"How was the little one today?" Emmett asked as he tickled Emalie. She burst into giggles.

"Great, we played hide and seek, and Emalie showed me her last beauty pageant and Then she had a nap, She woke up and I gave her some food and we sat down and watched your wedding video's and then she came outside and started playing!" I explained. Rose picked Emalie up and placed her on her hip.

"Did you watch Mommy and Daddy's wedding video?" Rose asked.

"Yes and you looked werwy** (really)** pwetty mommy!" Emalie giggled.

"Thank-you, Sweetie!" Rose answered.

"I want to wook just wike you when I get married!" Emalie announced. Rosalie kissed Emalie's creamy skinned nose. Emalie's perfect plump lips turned into a perfect 'o'.

"Someone is tired, aren't they?" Rosalie smiled as she tickled Emalie.

"Nup!" Emalie whined. She patted Rosalie's shoulders in the tune to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

"Momma? Can I do dancing lessons?" Emalie asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Now where in the world did you get that idea?" Rosalie asked. Emalie frowned.

"Nessie said She was starting soon and I said me too!" Emalie explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh, Um sure, maybe…" Rosalie answered. Emalie smiled. Emmett watched the two like they were the most amazing things in the world.

"Hey Em? Did Jacob say any blonde jokes?" Emmett laughed. Emalie turned to face him.

"Yes, and I think they wewe **(were)** stoopid **(stupid)** and I think he's just jeawous **(Jealous)** because he doesn't have any jokes about him!" Emalie said. Emmett ruffled her hair.

"You are so much like you're mother…" He smiled. Rosalie shifted her weight to the other side.

"Com' on Emmi, Time for bed, Say goodnight to Daddy and Grandma!" Rosalie announced. Emalie hoped down from Rosalie and came over to me.

"Goodnight Gwandma, I wove you!" Emalie said as she kissed me. I hugged her close to my chest.

"I love you, too Emmi!" I said and kissed her forehead. She ran over to Emmett.

"Night Daddy, I wove you!" She said again and kissed Emmett's cheek.

"Goodnight Baby Girl, I love you, too!" Emmett said and kissed her forehead. Emalie ran over to Rose and jumped into her arms. Rose kissed Emalie on the cheek and carried her upstairs. Emmett sat down on one of the chairs and smiled warmly at me.

"She's so cute!" I exclaimed. Emmett laughed.

"Yea, She is…" He smiled. Rosalie suddenly came down stairs and sat herself down on Emmett's lap. He put his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"So Esme, how was you're day?" Rosalie asked nicely. I smiled.

"Great, Emalie was an angel, She showed me her new routine!" I stated. Rose laughed.

"That's good, at least she practiced, She hates practicing, what did she say a couple of weeks ago to you, Emmett?" Rose said. Emmett laughed again.

"She said if you tell Mommy I practiced, I'd do whatever you want for a week!" Emmett explained. I laughed. Suddenly I heard a car pull into the driveway. Carlisle.

"Thanks heaps, Esme, It really helped not having someone with me when I went shopping today, Usually Emalie is dragging me along to everything she wants to see and she doesn't understand that there are different sizes, and then if I say no she will throw a massive tantrum." Rosalie thanked me. I nodded.

"Anytime Rose!" I smiled. I got up and walked in to see Carlisle.

"Hello Honey." He said when he saw me. We kissed and then he put his arm around my waist.

Emmett POV:

Rose sat herself in my lap. I kissed her hair and wrapped my arms around her.

"What's up, Babe?" I asked.

"We have a doctors appointment tomorrow…" Rose mumbled. I sighed. Our little angel was so light. She weighs 10.5kg.

"Aw, It's alright hon.!" I said, caressing her long, blond hair. I picked her up and carried her into our room.

THE NEXT MORNING…

Still Emmett POV:

"Mommy, Daddy?" I heard Emalie's small voice cry from her room. I got up and went to check on her. She was sitting up in her bed. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hey Baby…" She kissed me on the cheek, as I carried her into Rose and mine's room. I placed her down on the bed. Rose turned over and looked at us.

"Morning!" She mumbled. Ever since Rose had Emalie, even though it wasn't a proper pregnancy, she started sleeping but she was never tired, She just randomly fell asleep. Emalie jumped over to Rose and smiled.

"Morning!" Emalie repeated. Emalie jumped up and down, smiling as she did so. I smiled. She was so beautiful. Her blonde curls bounced up and down.

"Guess what? We are going to see the doctor, today!" I said, trying to make sound like the best thing in the world. Emalie stopped jumping and frowned. She jumped back and hid her face in Rose's curls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked. I laughed. Rose reached out and ran her long, pale, thin fingers through Emalie's thick hair.

"Shhh, It's alright Baby girl…" Rose said soothingly. I smiled.

"Come' on, Em, Time to get dressed…" I said. Emalie jumped into my arms and waved good-bye to Rose. I took Emalie into her room. She ran into the closet and then came out one minute later, holding a red and pink tutu, and pink stockings, also a red t-shirt, with pink long sleeves. I picked her up and put her on her bed. I quickly got her changed and carried her into Rose and I's room. Rose was already dressed so she took Emalie out of my arms and carried her downstairs.

Rosalie POV:

I carried my child downstairs and put her in her highchair. She smiled and banged her hands on the tray. I laughed as I grabbed her food out of the fridge. Fruit Salad. I put it down on the table and grabbed a spoon. I began shoveling the food into my daughter's mouth. After I had finished I pulled her out of her chair and wiped her face with a tissue and passed her, her bottle. She ran into the living room. I heard the T.V turn on. I cleaned off the tray and put the spoon in the sink. Emmett came down the stairs at that moment. I walked over and we kissed. I smiled as he put his arms around me and we walked into the living room. Emalie was sitting on her knees with her bottle between her legs. She looked up at us and smiled. I picked her up and sat her on my hip.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and sighed heavily. Her bottom lip pouted out. I carried her out to the car and put her in her car seat. Emmett and I got in and I started the car. I turned on the radio and put on Emalie's favorite song. Princess by Short Stack.

"PWINCESS **(Princess)**! WHY YOU SO CONTAGIOUS? EVEWY **(Every)** SINGWE **(Single)** STEP, BWEAKS **(Breaks)** EVEWY **(Every)** SINGWE **(Single)** BWEATH **(Breath)**, TEWW **(Tell)** ME ANYFING **(Anything)** AND EVEWYFING **(Everything)** WILL BE OKAY!" Emalie sang out. I smiled and sang along with her. She smiled. Then we finally pulled up at the doctors.

Dr. Ben Dover POV:

I was sitting my office. I flipped through my files, to see who I was up to.

Bob Edward Jones-

A horrible smelling man. Smelled strongly of cigars. Had a problem with his back.

Amelia Emily Monday-

A posh, smart little girl. Came in with her mother. Had a cold. Needed a prescription.

Gregory Murray Pickett-

Had a urine infection. A very sickly one too.

Emalie Lillian Hale-Cullen-

I stopped. Whoever this Emalie girl was, she was next. I got up and went to the waiting room.

"Emalie Lillian Hale-Cullen" I stated in a dull voice. I heard shuffling as I walked into my office. When I sat down, there were 3 people in front of me.

The woman looked young. She was beautiful. She long, wavy blonde hair and sparkling golden eyes. She had a models figure.

The man was also young. A mop of brown curly hair on his head made him look innocent but his muscles made him look deathly.

The woman had a little blonde haired girl on her lap. She looked so much like the woman. Blonde hair, sparkling eyes. She was adorable.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ben Dover…" I held my hand out.

"Hi I'm Rosalie Hale and this is my husband Emmett, and this…" The woman said pointing to each person.

"…Is my daughter Emalie," She continued.

"Now what seems to be the problem…"

"Emalie weighs 10.5kg, and she's 2years old…" Rosalie explained.

"Wow, Oh I see umm…uh… Why don't we do a check-up, eh?" They nodded. I checked Emalie's ears and sight. I checked her blood pressure. I checked everything. Everything was fine. Until I got to her weight and height. I placed Emalie on the scales. It changed numbers and then beeped. I looked at the number. 10.5kg. Then her height. 80cm. She unusually tall. I gave her back to her parents and tried to explain what the problem was.

"Well, You're daughter seems to be very light. Does she eat much?"

'Yes, heaps"

"Did you breastfeed her at all?"

"Umm… Yeah"

"Okay, I think her diet may be way to healthy or She could be starting an early eating disorder…"

"Uh… Okay…"

"Alright, I'll make an appointment for you to see me when she is…6yo" I said.

"Okay…" and with that, they left.

Rosalie POV:

I took Emalie and put her in the car. I walked to passenger side and sat down. Emmett took the drivers seat. We started home. Emmett wrapped his hand around mine.

"It's alright, Babe," He said. Then I had an idea. The doctor said Emalie's diet was way to healthy. So I had an idea that wasn't at all healthy.

"Hey Em, Do you want to get McDonalds?" I asked turning to face her. She was practically jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes…" Emalie sang out.

"What was that?" I teased.

"Yes, Please!" Emalie said giggling. Emmett pulled in and drove through the drive thru. Emalie got a happy meal. When I passed it back to her, she smiled.

"Thank-you, Momma!" She said.

"Now don't you dare get my seats dirty, alright?" I teased in a stern voice. Emalie giggled.

"Yes, Mommy!" She said. When we returned home, Esme and Carlisle met us at the door.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"Apparently her diet is to healthy or she may starting an eating disorder…" I explained.

"What questions did they ask?" Carlisle asked.

"Does she eat much and did I breastfeed her…" I stated. Carlisle sighed.

"You know I had a girl about Emalie's age, if not older, She was refusing to eat… I gave her supplements…"Carlisle said.

"Oh… but Emalie eats, heaps…" I replied. I looked at her, remembering the time I first breastfed her.

#FLASHBACK STARTS#

I put my hand at the back of Emalie's head. I looked into her sapphire colored eyes. They swam with confusion. I swayed gently from side-to-side. I pulled her face up to my naked breast. She was nuzzling against my bare skin. Finally she found it and began sucking. After a while I pulled her away. She gave me one of her toothless grins. I smiled and fixed my shirt.

#FLASHBACK ENDS#

I took Emalie onto the couch and sat her on my knee.

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Emalie turned around and faced me.

"Can we watch something?" Emalie relied with a question.

"Sure, What do you want to watch?" I said. Emalie thought for a moment.

"High School Musical!" Emalie yelled. Of course. High School Musical included all of Emalie's favorite things; Dancing, Singing, Cheerleading and Music. I smiled and slipped the DVD into the DVD player. I sat back on the couch and Emalie fell asleep in my arms. I stroked her blonde curls until I finally fell asleep with her on my lap.

**TA DA!**

**THAT WAS A LONG ONE!  
SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!**

**Emmett (God)! THAT WAS A RUSH! Now Remember:**

**Reviews=Happy Camper=Quicker Updates=More Reviews= Happy Camper-It's a cycle!**

**REVIEW please! **


	6. Charlie Swan and Broken Arms

OME!  
I'm on a roll!  
Whoop- HERE IT IS CHAPTER 5!

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I DO OWN EMALIE!**

**JUST 2 LET EVERYONE KNOW- Pro-Am is the dancing part of pageants!**

Charlie POV:

I parked out the front of the Bella's house. Well it was actually the Cullen's. I walked to door and knocked. Carlisle answered.

"Good Morning Charlie." He said, yelling over the screams coming from inside.

"What's that noise?" I yelled.

"My granddaughter is over…" He said.

"That's Nessie?" I asked.

"No, it's Emalie, Rose can you come here?" He yelled. A beautiful blonde woman stood next to Carlisle.

"This is my daughter, Rosalie and you know my son, Emmett?" He yelled again. I nodded.

"Emalie is their daughter…" He continued. I held out my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you!" I said. The screaming had died down.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry about the noise, she's tired…" Rosalie said smiling. Suddenly Emmett walked over with a blonde baby girl in his arms, her bright blue eyes were like sapphires and they were all red and puffy around the rims. She stretched her plump lips into an 'o'.

"Say goodnight to Momma and then were going to bed…" He said. The little girl frowned and held her arms out towards Rosalie.

"Pwease Momma, Can I stay up?" She said. I smiled. Rosalie held the girl close to her chest.

"Do you promise to be good?" Rosalie asked. The girl nodded. Rosalie kissed her fore-head.

"Good! Charlie, this is my daughter, Emalie…" Rosalie smiled.

"She sure looks like you…" I said. Rosalie laughed a musical laugh.

"Thanks, she acts like me as well! Speaking of which…" Rosalie smiled.

"Emmett did Emalie practice at all today?" She asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Nope, Sorry Babe I tried, really I did" Emmett said. Rosalie sighed.

"Well I guess while she's up she can… Emalie go on, show Charlie your pro-am!" I watched us Emalie was placed on the ground. She huffed and walked over to the space in front of the couch. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked pointedly at the couch.

"Well?" She yelled. Rosalie and Emmett sat down on the couch. Carlisle gestured for me to follow. We all sat down. Suddenly Esme walked down the stairs.

"Hello Charlie, I see you've met Emalie…" She said and sat down on Carlisle's lap. Rosalie leaned over the side of the couch and clicked a button. She leaned back into Emmett's chest.

Four, tres, two, uno  
Listen up y'all ?cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious  
Emalicious definition  
Make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure

So they get their pleasures from my photo

You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons  
Emalicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin? down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious  
(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Emalicious  
(T-t-tasty, tasty)  
Emalicious def-  
Emalicious def-  
Emalicious def-  
Emalicious definition  
Make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy  
(Hey Stacy)  
I'm the E to the M, A, L, the I, the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me  
I'm Emalicious  
(So delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin on my fitness  
He's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be linin? down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
So delicious  
(It's hot, hot)  
So delicious  
(I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious

(They want a taste of what I got)  
I'm Emalicious  
Hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey, get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
Of my tasty, tasty  
I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty  
It'll make you crazy  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the  
Hit it Emalie!  
All the time I turn around brothas gather round  
Always lookin at me up and down, lookin at my  
(Uh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama  
Little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited  
And I keep on repeatin how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
?Cause they say she delicious  
(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
(Mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be linin down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym  
Just workin on my fitness  
He's my witness  
(Ooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be linin? down the block  
Just to watch what I got  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)

I'm Emalicious, t-t-tasty, tasty  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
So delicious  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
I'm Emalicious, t-t-t  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay)  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T, to the A, to the, to the, to the, to the  
(Four, tres, two, uno)  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
To the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the

Emalie bowed and jumped into Rosalie's lap. I clapped along with Carlisle and Emmett.

"Good job, baby girl!" Emmett said kissing Emalie's cheek. She giggled.

"So why did you name her Emalie?" I asked. Emalie was jumping up and down on Rosalie's lap.

"Hang on… Emalie do you wanna go find Alison upstairs and play with her while your spiritual mommy talks to someone?" Rosalie asked Emalie. She nodded and ran for the stairs.

"Awison? Awison?" She called. She ran upstairs.

'Why? Oh, I wanted to combine my name with Emmett's to create the name so that's how Emalie came to be Emalie!" Rosalie smiled. Suddenly Emalie came down stairs and appeared in front of Rosalie, another blonde girl was being towed along with her.

"Mommy, can I and Ali go outside?" She asked.

"Umm, yea sure, but no going in the forest!" Rosalie spoke out. Emalie nodded and ran outside. I smiled.

Emmett POV:

I walked outside leaving Rosalie and Charlie to finish their conversation.

"Daddy!" Emalie giggled and started to run towards me. I smiled. Then suddenly Emalie tripped. Her foot got caught in a root sticking up in the ground. My smile disappeared at once. I ran, at vampire speed, to Emalie. She face plated straight onto the dirt. Her arm landed in an unnatural position. I picked her up and placed her on my knee. I looked at her perfect face. It had dirt all over it and there were tears dripping out of her eyes. I hugged her tight and made sure I didn't hurt her arm.

"Daddy!" Emalie cried. "It hurt's…" Pointing to her arm. Alison stood behind us gobsmacked.

"Ali can you go get Auntie Rosie and Grandpa, please?" I asked. She nodded and ran off.

"Oh Baby…" I said and stroked her.

"Please it hurts!" She said. Suddenly Rose burst through the door, Carlisle on her heel.

"Emalie!" Rose cried and picked Emalie up. Carlisle held her arm gently and examined it.

"Rose, I think her arm is broken…" Carlisle said. "We'll take her down to the hospital to get her X-rayed and put a cast on her arm."

"Oh Emmi, you're so young to get a broken arm…" Rosalie whimpered. Emalie put her face her Rose's hair. Her small body wracking from sobs. Rose stood up and carried Emalie out to the car.

When we arrived at the hospital, Carlisle took Emalie to get an x-ray. I held Rose's hand.

"Oh Em, why her?" Rose mumbled. I hugged her.

"Don't you dare worry, she'll be fine…" I said in to her ear. Carlisle walked out of the room.

"Well she's broken her arm, but it's only a green stick fracture…There getting a cast on her now." Carlisle told us, while he led us into one of the hospital rooms. Emalie was sitting on the hospital bed. She smiled and pointed excitedly at the bright pink cast that was going on her arm. I smiled at her.

"Momma! Look, its pink!" Emalie grinned. Rose laughed.

"Yes, it is baby girl!" Rosalie said as we sat down next to her. I beamed at her.

"It only hurts a little bit!" Emalie explained. I smiled and stroked her hair.

"And…Grandpa said I only have to wear it for 6 weeks!" Emalie continued. Rose sighed.

When we got home, Emalie ran around showing everyone her cast. She could be heard telling Bella and Edward.

"Look Auntie Bella! I got a pink cast!" She exclaimed.

"WOW Emalie, That's pretty cool!" Bella smiled.

"I bet Nessie doesn't have one!" Emalie said.

"No she doesn't!" Edward said. I walked upstairs into the room where Emalie was showing everyone her cast.

"Come 'on Baby girl!" I said and picked her. I held her close to my chest. I could hear the tiny thumps of her heart beat. I pressed my lips onto her hair.


	7. Jesabel and Flashbacks

**Whoop, hot damn I'm on a roll!**

**Rosalie POV:**

Just a couple of days ago, we had got back from getting Emalie's cast off.

**#Flash Back starts#**

_Emalie was sitting on the bed waiting for a doctor. A man finally came in but it was not Carlisle. When he finally got the tools ready and began on Emalie's arm, she screamed._

"_NO WAY! You are not Grandpa!" She said. He frowned._

'_Honey, I need to take it off" The doctor replied._

"_Uh uh! No way! I want Grandpa to do it!" She said. I raised my eye-brows at her. She rolled her eyes at the doctor._

"_I'll call Dr. Cullen…" The doctor mumbled. He obviously gave up._

_Carlisle ended up taking it off and Emalie was happy, though she cried when it was gone._

"_It's gone… Momma…It's gone!" Emalie whispered to me. I smiled._

"_Don't worry about it! Now you get to go back to Pageantry!" I said. She immediately beamed and hugged me._

**#Flash Back Ends#**

I sat in Emmett's lap on the couch. He smiled down at me.

"Where's Em?" I asked.

"She's out shopping with Esme; god knows why she did it…" Emmett grinned. Emalie was the worst person to go shopping with, she didn't suck because of her style, and it was the tantrums that were the worst.

**#Flash Back Starts#**

_I gripped onto Emalie's tiny hand and took her into the mall. She mumbled something._

"_What was that?" I asked._

"_I said WOW" Emalie told me. She began skipping along. I grinned at her. We got lots of stares, but I think Emalie liked the attention. We had just stopped outside Victorias Secret, because Emalie was thirsty. I fished throughout my handbag until I found Emalie's juice. I gave it to her, and she drank some of it._

"_Oh Momma! You have that one!" She yelled, pointing to some underwear in the Victorias Secret window with her juice box. Someone walking past looked at us weirdly._

"_Shh, Baby' I shushed her. She giggled. We were about to walk away from the shop, when Emalie spotted something in the window._

"_OH MOMMY! CAN I GET IT? Pleeeeeaaaasssee?" Emalie whined. I looked at what she was pointing at. It was a tutu. Though this shop was for adults, she still wanted it._

"_Em, that is not your size, I'm not getting you it…" I explained. Emalie frowned._

"_I don't care what size it is! I want it!" Emalie stamped her little foot on the ground and frowned at me._

"_Emalie…" I said sternly._

"_Don't you dare 'Emalie' me, I want it and I want it now!" Emalie yelled as she chucked her juice on the ground. People were staring now. Emalie was very stubborn like me._

"_Emalie Lillian Hale-Cullen, you stop that right now!" I yelled back at her. Emalie crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at me._

"_And what if I don't?" She challenged. I cocked an eyebrow._

"_That's it, you're coming with me young lady!" I grabbed Emalie's arm and dragged her into the car. She crossed her arms and refused to look at me. I drove home incredibly fast. I grabbed Emalie out of the car and took her straight upstairs into her room. _

"_Now you will stay in here until you learn some manners!" I told her as I placed her on the bed. She stuck her tongue out at me. I closed the door and ran downstairs. I placed myself on the couch and sighed. Suddenly Emmett walked down stairs._

"_Why is Emalie crying upstairs?' He asked. _

"_How bout a "Hi Rose, How was shopping or Are you alright?"" I muttered. He grinned. He came over and kissed my head. _

"_Okay, so Emalie is crying because she threw a massive tantrum in the mall today and I want her to apologize." I explained. Emmett nodded._

'_What did she say?" He asked._

'_Something along the lines of 'don't you dare 'Emalie' me!' and 'I want it and I want it now', she also threw her juice on the ground and stuck her tongue out at me." I continued. Emmett raised his eyebrows._

"_Sounds like someone I know, quite well may I add!" He said grinning. I punched him. Suddenly Emalie came down the stairs. I looked at her tear stained face._

"_Momma…I'm sorry…" She cried. I raised my perfect eyebrows. _

"_Really?" I asked her._

"_Yes, really, I love you and I'm really sorry for what I did and said, I don't want you to hate me forever!" She nodded. I held my arms out._

"_I would never hate you! Come here, Baby girl…" I told her. She jumped into my arms and snuggled into my chest. I felt her warmth and listened to the tiny thumps of her heart._

"_I love you and I'm sorry, you're the bestest Mommy in the world!" She said into my chest. I smiled._

"_I love you too, Baby." I grinned and kissed her head._

**#Flash Back Ends#**

I giggled softly at the memory. Emmett smiled down at me. Suddenly Bella's scream interrupted our moment. I looked at the stairs. Bella came running down stairs.

"Rose! Quick! The baby's here!" Bella yelled. I ran upstairs. Bella and Edward had decided to have a 3rd child. A girl named Jesabel. Jes- was kinda like Jas from Jasper, bel- was from Bella, and A- was from Alice. Emmett carried me upstairs following Bella. I tried to pick the crying child out of the crib, but the blood was too much. Bella grabbed the child out and Edward cut the cord (As he was up in the room with us). Bella and Edward stared at the child. Emmett wrapped his arm around my waist and gently tugged me out of the room. I smiled. Emmett scooped me up in his arms and jumped down the flight of stairs. He kissed my hair and then laid me on the couch. I grinned. Suddenly I heard a car pull up. Someone swung open the front door.

"Mommy!" Emalie yelled and jumped on top of me. I hugged her and kissed her cheeks, then eyelids and lastly her forehead.

"How was shopping with Grandma?" I asked. Emalie smiled.

"It was great! I got some shoes, some clothes and…." Emalie grinned and pulled a purple and silver wrapped box from her little pink handbag.

"TA-DA!" She sang and passed me the box. I opened it up and there was a beautiful gold necklace that said "Rosalie" in curly script. But to make it even more beautiful, in the middle of the 'O' there was a bright green emerald. I smiled.

"Emalie…It's beautiful!" I whispered. Emalie beamed.

"So you like it? I chose you're birthstone because it wouldn't be complete without it!" Emalie explained.

"I don't like it…" I whispered. Emalie's face fell.

"I love it, Baby girl!" I smiled and hugged her. Emalie pulled out of the hug and danced around the couch.

"Emmi!" A voice suddenly yelled. I looked over to see Alison. I waved.

"Hi Ali!" I laughed. She ran over to me and hugged me. I kissed her hair.

"Hi Auntie Rosie!" She giggled.

"Come' on Ali; let's go play dress-up!" Emalie yelled and grabbed Ali's hand and dragged her upstairs. Esme walked in and sat down on the couch. She breathed a heavy sigh.

"You're daughter…is one tenacious little girl…" She told me. I laughed.

"I warned you!" I replied. Esme snorted.

"Not for that! She really wanted something, so she threw herself onto the ground and cried and screamed and kicked until I got it!" Esme explained.

"Guess what?" I told her.

"What?" Esme asked.

"You're fifth grandchild was born today!" I told her. Esme's face lit up.

"Really? Oh good lord… Five grandkids!" Esme gasped. Suddenly Bella walked down the stairs clutching a blanket wrapped thing close to her chest.

"Here you are Esme!" Bella said and laid the blanket wrapped thing in Esme's arms. I took a better look at the child. At the moment she was completely multi-coloured, even her belly button was multi-coloured!

"She's…She's…Mul…" Esme trailed off.

"She's multicoloured. Edward reckons it's her power. To change her hair, eyes, skin colour." Bella explained. That's when I gasped. _Wow… Who are these people?_

"What?" Esme asked.

"She's speaking to me… inside my head…" I replied slowly. Bella smiled.

"Another power!" She grinned. I smiled.

"EMALIE?" I yelled. She came bounding down the stairs, Alison in tow.

"Sweetie! You're new cousin was born! Come say 'Hello'" I said and Emalie jumped into my arms and Alison wandered slowly over to the arm rest next to me. I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek.

Bella laid Jesabel in Emalie's lap.

"Ugh…What is it?" Emalie asked me. I laughed.

"It's your cousin, baby girl!" I told her.

"Like Alison?" She asked. I nodded.

"Ewww! I'm related to it?" Emalie replied. I nodded once again.

"Gross! Take it away! Get it away from me! It could be deadly!" Emalie screamed. I picked up Jesabel and passed her to Bella. Bella looked kind of sad.

"Sorry" I whispered. Bella nodded. I picked up Emalie and carried her to the side of the room. Alison followed. Her little petite face was confused. She looked so much like Alice, that it wasn't funny. I stroked her long hair, which was the exact colour of Jasper's. Emalie crossed her arms and frowned at me as I put her down and bent down to her height. Before I spoke to her, I turned to Alison.

"Honey, Can you please go sit with Grandma?" I told her. Alison cocked her head to one side.

"Why, Auntie Rosie?" Alison asked.

"Because I need to speak to Miss. Emalie!" I said. Alison sighed.

"Fine, but can I play with Emalie after?" She asked.

"Offcourse, Baby!" I replied. Alison turned around and walked off. I turned to Emalie.

"Emalie that was not a very nice thing to say…" I stared.

"But…!" Emalie butted in.

'No buts Missy, I don't want to hear that attitude again, understand?" I said sternly. Emalie hung her head.

"Yes, Momma!" Emalie replied. I hugged her and kissed her for-head.

"My beautiful, baby girl…" I mumbled into her hair.

Emalie giggled.

"Can I play with Ali now?" Emalie asked. I nodded. As she ran off I slapped her butt.

I stood up and sat on the couch, ready to spend the afternoon with Esme, Bella, Jesabel, Alison and my baby Emalie.

**REMEMBER REVIEW PLEASE!**

**ANY IDEAS U WANT, TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO INCLUDE THEM!**

**EmalieLillianHaleCullen xo**


	8. AN

**Okay sorry!**  
**im sorry its taken me ages to update**

**I've been in my home town for my best friends' graduation and then**

**my other best friend came to see me. I'm finally back to normal... but with**

**Christmas around the corner phew! Okay again sorry!**

**Love**

**EmalieLillianHaleCullen Xx**


	9. Aeroplanes and Caitlin

**A/N – MUST READ OR ELSE YOU WILL BE IN THE DARK FOR THE REST OF THE STORY :**

**Emalie is 3 and half in this chapter!**

**Okay guys you really need to read this. If you don't you'll be confused for the rest of the story.**

**Personality and Powers- Because Emalie, Emba, Jesabel, Caitlin (Coming up) and Alison are all 3-quarter Vampire they get 5 powers. Why? Because when Carlisle created them he inserted (via needle) a… lets call it a magical pixie dust…and they got 5 powers. Two related to their parents and 3 that represent themselves. We all know what the Cullen's personalities are so here are Emalie, Alison, Caitlin, Emba and Jesabel.**

**Emalie:**

**Emalie is very sweet. But she's also vain, sassy (at times) and a perfectionist. She is a little hotheaded and can be selfish, but she loves to laugh and play pranks on people. Her best friend is Alison.**

**Super Strength **

**She can make someone really like her or feel repelled by her, though everyone around that person sees a normal Emalie.**

**She can make you go through anyone's transformation. She can make you feel what it feels like to jump of a cliff, go through a deadly disease etc.**

**She can burn you mentally. I know Jane has this power but Emalie can only do it if she's really angry or upset.**

**She can break through shields, even impenetrable ones.**

**Alison:**

**Alison is very hyper like Alice and can have a lot of blonde moments. She is very sweet but can also be very sassy. She looks up to her best friend, Emalie, and does whatever she does.**

**Sees the Accurate future. (She sees someone make the decision before they actually make it).**

**Manipulate Emotions. But only to an extent, e.g. If Alison is sad; she can make everyone else feel her sadness. **

**She turns herself into your worst nightmare, though everyone else other than one person sees a normal Alison.**

**She can talk to inanimate objects and make them talk back.**

**She can teleport.**

**Caitlin:**

**Caitlin is very nice and cares for other people's feelings. Caitlin likes animals and has a pet polar bear, she did have a pet penguin but her dad ate him. Caitlin can be shy and also, like Alison, has a lot of blonde moments. By the way, you know how Garret was a nomad? Yeah, well Kate and Garret got married so he changed his diet to animal blood.**

**Shock you (Like Kate).**

**Caitlin is a very good tracker.**

**Caitlin can freeze time.**

**Caitlin can suck your singing voice out of you and she can put it back in as she pleases.**

**Caitlin can also translate any given language, even if she hasn't learnt it.**

**Emba:**

**Emba, though you haven't heard much about her, is very civil. She is also very emotional. Emba is also very mature. Emba, as well, is a genius. **

**She has a shield.**

**She is very fast.**

**She can put thoughts into your mind.**

**She can camouflage herself.**

**She stops your sight or your vision.**

**Jesabel:**

**Jesabel acts the sweet, innocent child. Though the reason Emalie hates her so is because Jesabel is the baby of the family, Emalie thinks that Jesabel will replace her spot in everyone's hearts. But in reality, Jesabel loves to make havoc. She also takes pleasure in people's pain, especially Emalie, though Emalie and Alison like to take revenge.**

**Jesabel has a Radiohead. She tunes people in and then she can talk them in their mind (They can talk back as well); she can also add people to the conversation.**

**She has telekinesis. She makes people do things and objects to move.**

**She can change her eye, hair and skin color at will. Like she can one day be a blonde and the next day she could be a fiery red head.**

**Jesabel also has a shield.**

**Jesabel has the ability to change her voice to sound like someone else's.**

**Sorry, but one more thing… You know how Nessie grows at a really fast pace? Yeah, well in this story, Nessie started growing at a human pace when she was around five (when Emalie was born). She goes to school and everything. So she's 5years older than Emalie, Alison, Caitlin, and Emba, but 7years older than Jesabel. Thanks guys for the reviews. Thank-you for some ideas! I will definitely use them! I know my grammar isn't the best in the world but who cares? Sorry if it troubles anyone!**

**Okay here we go! Looking for a Beta btw. Anyone interested in Beta-ing this story? Just PM me! I only bite sometimes! Okay here we go… wait I just said that didn't I? Oopsie Daisy! **

**Don't like it, don't read it! So don't flame me! I can take constructive criticism. **

Rosalie POV:

"Emalie!" I called. Emmett had just finished packing the car. We were heading off to Alaska to see Kate and Garrett. They had gotten married just before Emalie was born and had asked Carlisle if he could help them get a little girl. They had a little girl 2 months after Emalie. They named her Caitlin Rose Denali. Garrett and Kate had asked us to come up and visit. Emalie bounded down to the car.

"Yes-a-roonie?" Emalie told me. I picked her up and put her in the car.

"Momma? Are we going on a plane?" Emalie asked during the drive.

"Yes we are, Hun!" I told her. Emalie giggled with delight. Emmett laughed. We continued our drive to the airport, the entire way Emalie would ask "Are we there yet?" every five minutes. Finally we arrived. I picked up Emalie and put her on the ground. She shivered slightly, so I put on her pink fluffy coat. As soon as Emmett had everything out of the car, we walked to the terminal. Emalie skipped the whole way.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman at the desk said. Her nametag read Arabella. I passed over my booking receipt.

"Ah, Traveling to Alaska?" Arabella said. I nodded.

"Yes…"

"Alright can I have you're names please?" Arabella asked again. Emmett lifted Emalie onto his shoulders.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen" I said and waited patiently as she typed it in.

"Emmett Dale Cullen" Emmett said.

"Emalie…"Emalie took a deep breath. "Lillian Hale-Cullen" She blurted out. After she gave us our boarding passes and checked our baggage, we walked to gate 4. We passed security and then sat down at the gate lounge. Finally we got on the plane. Emalie sat on the window seat next to Emmett who was next to me. Emmett knew I hated landing and takeoff. He took my hand and kissed it. Suddenly we took off. I leaned back into my seat and leaned my head on Emmett's shoulder.

"That's my brave girl!" He whispered. I smiled at him. Emalie spent the whole flight talking to the woman behind us. She told her all about her new Barbie's and how she was going off to kindergarten next year. The woman listened intently. Finally Emalie fell asleep in Emmett's lap. The woman turned around and spoke to me.

"You're daughter is so precious…such a sweet girl" She said.

"Thank-you!" I replied.

"She's so adorable… how old is she?" The woman asked again.

"She's three and a half," I told her.

"Aww… She really is a dear," The woman said. I turned back to Emalie. She was lying in Emmett's lap, with her eyes closed. Her eyelids were faint lavender colour in comparison to her creamy skin. Her mouth was set in a frown. Her golden curls fell over her face like seaweed. She was clutching onto her favorite doll, a Barbie that she got for Christmas. She called her Miss. Tootie. Miss. Tootie came everywhere with us. She came to the park to go on the swing; she came to the forest to go hunting. Miss. Tootie also had numerous amounts of outfits, so Emalie had to pack them all in her little pink suitcase so she could take them to Alaska. Emalie was wearing a pink playsuit was a pink ribbon in her hair. The playsuit had a floral pattern. She also had on her big, pink fluffy coat and her brown gladiators.

Finally we landed in Alaska. Kate and Garrett were waiting for us at the terminal. Next to them, jumping up and down waving as she did so was a little blonde girl. She had hazel eyes and wavy, sandy blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of denim, short overalls with a white long-sleeved top underneath and a red cardigan on top. She was wearing little brown ballet flats. I hugged Kate.

"Hey Kate!" I said.

"Oh Rosalie! I haven't seen you in years! Is this little Emalie?" Kate cooed. I nodded and put Emalie on my hip.

"Yep, this is Emalie" I answered. Kate smiled.

"WOW! She looks so much like you! She's so precious! Garrett, come over here!" Kate replied. Garrett walked over with Caitlin's hand in his.

"Aw! Is this Emalie? WOW!" He said. Caitlin smiled up at me. She tapped Garrett's knee and he bent down to her level. She whispered something in his ear.

"Yes! That's your auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmett and cousin Emalie." Garrett said. Caitlin waved shyly.

"Hello sweetheart!" I said.

"Say 'Hi' Emalie…" I said. Emalie smiled.

"Hi!" Emalie said in her musical voice. Caitlin smiled. We walked to the rentals for our car. I gave them my details and walked down the rows until I found park 32. I finally found and in its place was a shiny red Ferrari **(A/N- I don't know anything at all about cars)**. I smiled and unlocked it. While I got Emalie in the car, Emmett put our bags in the boot and then we were off.

We walked inside Kate and Garrett's house, when we reached there and Caitlin ran straight to a little pink desk in their living room. Emalie stood by my side quietly. Kate showed me our room and helped me get my stuff down, and then we sat down in the living room and began chatting. I noticed that Emalie seemed to stay by my side so I tried to get her to talk to Caitlin.

"Does it even speak?" Emalie asked innocently.

"Of course, she's just like you!" I said.

"Hello!" Emalie said loudly. She sounded like she was talking to a deaf person. She sounded out each of the syllables.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin…" Caitlin said.

"Oh! You can talk! My name's Emalie!" Emalie replied, looking taken back.

"That's a nice name! Do you want to play dolls? You can use mine if you'd like!' Caitlin told Emalie.

"Okay! I brought one of my own Barbie's, I'll go get her!" Emalie said. She ran into our room and grabbed Miss. Tootie and all of her clothes.

"Wow! She's pretty!" Caitlin said and they ran off together. Kate and I continued our conversation.

Emalie POV (First time):

Caitlin and I ran off to her room. It had pink walls and a light brown wood, king single bed. The bed had railings on the side. There was a big dollhouse in the corner and boxes full of dolls.

"What's your dolls' name?" Caitlin asked as she sat down. I followed her and sat down too.

"Her name is Miss. Tootie but I have heaps of others at home." I said. We played dolls for ages. I was starting to like Caitlin. She seemed like Alison.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Caitlin suddenly asked. I nodded.

"Sure." We walked into the lounge room when suddenly I really needed to go to the toilet. I ran up to Mommy.

"Mommy! I really need to go to the toilet!" I said jumping up and down.

"Well it's down the hall, Emalie" Mommy answered.

"Can you come Mommy?" I asked.

"Emalie Lillian! You're going to Kindergarten next year; I'm not taking you to the toilet!" Mommy said loudly. I glared at her.

"Fine! I'll ask Daddy instead!" I yelled at her. I stomped off outside to where Daddy and Uncle Garrett were talking.

"Daddy! Daddy!" I said.

"Yes!' He answered.

"Can you take me to the toilet?" I pleaded.

"What was that?" Daddy said putting his hand around is ear.

"Can you take me to the toilet, please?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Alright… Let's go…" Daddy took my hand and we walked to the toilet. I walked into the toilet but Daddy tried to follow. I put my hand out like a stop sign.

"No men allowed!" I told him and went to do my business. Daddy was whistling while he waited. I washed my hands and then came out.

"Done?" Daddy asked. I nodded and ran back to Caitlin. Caitlin had laid out a bunch of DVD's on the floor in front of her. I sat down.

"Which one?" She asked. "You can choose!"

I looked at the DVD's. The little mermaid, Barbie the island princess, Barbie Rapunzel, Barbie and the nutcracker, Beauty and the Beast, Tinker bell and the great fairy escape, and Tangled.

"Ummm… The little mermaid!" I said. We sat down on the couch and Caitlin grabbed two big pink blankets and gave one to me.

"Thank-You!" I told her.

Rosalie POV:

Kate and I had moved our conversation to the kitchen while the girls watched a movie.

"So, Is Caitlin starting kindergarten next year?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kate said. "But we're thinking of moving to Forks so she can start with Alison and Emalie because she hasn't got many friends here, and then she's closer to family!"

"Oh that would be great!" I said. "Emalie would love it. Her and Caitlin seem to be getting along perfectly!"

"Esme told me that Emalie has been doing pageants." Kate told me. "How's that?"

"It's good. It builds up her confidence and self-esteem, not that she'd need any more of that!" I replied. "And she loves it. It's fun. It's dress-up. She loves the make-up and the hair."

"Sounds good!" Kate said. We were quiet for a moment.

"Garrett seems nice." I stated.

"Oh he is. He's wonderful. When we got married, he had heard about what Carlisle was doing for you and approached me about it. He's great with Caiti!" Kate told me.

"That's good." I replied. I heard a soft snore from the living room.

"I think there asleep!" Kate exclaimed. I smiled.

"I'll go check…" I answered. I went out to the living room to check on the girls. I smiled when I saw them. Caitlin was wrapped up in a big, pink blanket. Her small body was curled up around her legs. Her blonde waves covered her face. Emalie was no different. Her head was rested on the armrest. The rest of her body was under the red blanket. Her blonde curls thrown over her face like seaweed. I smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"There asleep!" I stated. "I'm going to move Emalie to the room."

"Okay. I better move Caitlin to her room." Kate answered. We both went back to the living room. I picked up Emalie as slowly and quietly as possible. I held her in my arms and carried her off to Emmett and I's bed. When I laid her down her eyes opened a fraction.

"Em… Go back to sleep… Mommy's just putting you in a bed!" I whispered. Emalie groaned a bit and then closed her eyes and went back to sleep. I smiled and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly.

**A/N:**

**Yes I realise this was a short chapter but… meh!**

**Ah well, I really want to get to Emalie starting Kinder though!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**EmalieLillianHaleCullen**

**Xx**


	10. Kindergarten and Feelings

Emmett POV:

Rosalie was worried. Emalie was excited. Esme was happy. Carlisle was proud. I was proud, worried, happy, and excited all at once. Poor Jasper. What a mix of emotions. Why? Because Emalie was starting kindergarten. Alice was absolutely ecstatic, because she got to dress Alison up for her first day. Of course Rose wouldn't let her touch Emalie, because that was her job.

"What if they don't like her?" Rose asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"What if they're mean to her?" She worried again.

"What if she hurts herself?" She cried.

"What if she misses me?" She whimpered.

"What if…" Rose began.

"Rose! Nothing will happen! She'll be fine." I interrupted her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"But…"

"Emalie's friendly. She's got Alison to hang out with. She'll make heaps of friends!" I tried to keep her worrying level to a '0'. Rose started breathing deeply.

"She'll be fine! She'll be fine!" I coaxed. At 7:00pm, we had put Emalie to bed, and came into our room. Rose was on my lap, as I placed soft kisses to her hair, while rubbing her back.

"I really hope so…" Rosalie whispered.

"She will, I promise you," I whispered back. Rose snuggled down and pulled me down with her. She laid her head on my chest. I pulled my fingers through her thick, golden waves. She sighed and closed her eyes. I never really understood why Edward found Bella sleeping so fascinating, but I do now. Ever since Rose started sleeping and when Emalie was born, I loved to watch them both sleep. I had noticed Emalie made soft snores (Probably inherited from me), and Rose mumbled in her sleep, but made soft breathing sounds. We stayed like this for hours until the Emalie, the human alarm, jumped on the bed at 6am.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed and jumped onto my legs.

"Morning Princess, why don't you wake Mommy up?" I told her. She gave me her signature grin, and bounced up and down. Nothing. She snuggled up close to Rosalie and hugged her tight. Rose's eyes fluttered open. She smiled.

"Hey baby." She whispered, tucking a strand of Emalie's thick, loose curls (Which were more like waves now) behind her ear.

"It's my first day!" Emalie announced. I smiled. Rose's smiled faltered a bit, but she still kept it up.

"Yes it is, now how about I get up so we can get some breakfast." Rose asked. Emalie nodded and grabbed my hand. She flung me from the bed and stood still, with her hands on her non-existent hips. Rose got up and picked Emalie up. She placed her on her hip, and walked out of the room. I went to have a quick shower. After I got out, I put on a simple white t-shirt, and threw on some black skinny jeans. I walked down stairs and went to the kitchen. Emalie was sitting on one of the chairs at the bench, while Rose was washing some dishes. Emalie was eating a piece of vegemite toast, while gulping down her orange juice. I came up behind Rose and wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her neck. Rose spun around and crushed her lips into mine. She placed her hands on my cheeks. She suddenly broke off the kiss and gave me a cheeky grin.

"I've got to get ready, come 'on Em," Rose said, taking Emalie's hand and walking upstairs. I watched TV while I waited for the girls. Suddenly Emalie bounced into my arms. She kissed my cheek and smiled. She was wearing a white, long sleeved dress, which was puffy from her shoulders to about 5cm above her elbow. The dress was fitted until just under wear her bust would be, where it flowed out to above her knees. She wore small black hiking boots, with a small 2cm heel. I smiled. Rose came downstairs after her carrying a mint green backpack, with pink pockets, and different coloured cup cakes on the front. There was a white, aluminium drink bottle with 'Emalie' written on it, sticking out of one of the pockets. Rose also had a brown coat in her hand.

"Alright, I've got your lunch box, your jacket, your drink bottle,' Rose began. "What else?"

"Hat? Art smock? Hand Towel?" I questioned. Rose pulled out a mint green art smock that had the same design as the bag, but with hot pink sleeves, a blue floral bucket hat with a toggle cord **(A/N- PICTURES ON PROFILE) **and a mint green hand towel with cupcakes around the border.

"Done!" She said. She looked close to tears. Emalie looked at me.

"Can we go?" She asked. I kissed her head.

"Of course. Lets Go!" I told her. We all got into Rosalie's car. I sat in the driver's seat while Rose fixed Emalie in her booster seat in the back. When Rose got in, I sped off. In about 20 minutes we reached Spartan Street Kindergarten. There were many other cars out the front, and many people gathered around with small children. Everyone, of course, turned when we got out. I helped Emalie out of the car and then we walked up the building. The inside was brightly coloured. We spotted Bella and Edward over near a door with a sign that said 'J1'. I walked over. Emba looked up curiously at me. She was wearing straight jeans with a pink t-shirt; she also had a purple hoodie and some sneakers on. Bella had Jesabel on her hip. Rose kissed Jesabel's cheek and Emba's head. Renesmee was obviously at school. She was in Grade 3 this year.

"Hey guys." I said. Bella smiled.

"Have you checked the list?" She asked. "To see what class Emalie's in." I shook my head. She pointed to a pin board near the entrance. I thanked her and walked over. I looked over J2 first.

Avalon, Charli Rose

Blandthorn, Mnay Rose

Fabray, Quinn Isabella **(A/N- Yes I know, it's Quinn from Glee but meh.)**

Greene, Paige Emily

Hall, Georgina Ivy

Hale-Cullen, Emalie Lillian

"Ha!" I said. Rose leaned over.

"Mommy? What class am I in?" Emalie asked.

"J2, sweetheart." Rose answered.

"Is that with Alison? Or Caitlin?" Emalie said cocking her head to the side. Kate and Garrett had moved down to Forks and were in the middle of building their house, but at the moment they were living with Carlisle and Esme.

"Doesn't look like it, baby." Rose told her. Emalie pouted. Suddenly Alice popped out of nowhere with Jasper and Alison trailing behind.

"Rose! Oh Emalie looks gorgeous! Em!" Alice said cheerfully. Alison smiled. She was wearing a purple turtleneck under a big, turquoise coat with a bright, pink, skinny waist belt. She was wearing dark, denim jeans underneath with black ballet flats. She also had a grey beret with big flower on the left. **(A/N PICTURE ON PROFILE)**

"Alison's in J3. Her teacher is Miss. McKellar," Jasper told me. "What about Emalie?"

"She's in J2. We don't know who she has." I started but was interrupted by a young blond woman. She had her straight hair out, and was wearing colourful clothes.

"Emmett? Emmett Cullen?" She said. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Ruby McCormack." She held out her hand. I shook it.

"Emmett, and this is my wife, Rosalie," I said as a put my arm around Rose's waist. Rose held out a perfectly manicured hand. Ruby shook it. "And my daughter, Emalie." Emalie beamed up her.

"Well I'm Emalie's teacher this year in J2." She said before she bent down to Emalie's height. "Hello Emalie. I'm Miss. Ruby, and I'm going to be you're teacher this year. Now, I know your cousin's are all in different classes but that's okay because you'll make's heaps of new friends. Come on through and I'll show you you're hook." We walked through to a bright, colourful classroom. Ruby started with Emalie's hook.

"This is Emalie's hook, where she can hang up her bag. She uses the picture to remember which one to use. There is another one in the bathrooms for her hand towel and one in the art room for her art smock." Ruby said pointing to the white hook with the picture of the butterfly above it. Emalie smiled.

"It's pink, Daddy!" She whispered. I nodded. There were dozens of other children putting up their bags and coats.

"Put you're bag and coat up, Em." I told her. She reached up and put her bag on the hook then her coat.

"Well it's class time so I'll leave you to say goodbye." Ruby said then walked off to helpless parents with their crying children. I looked at Rosalie. She was sniffing. We both knelt down to Emalie's height. Rose hugged her so tight, I thought she might be chocking. Rose then let go and put her hands on either side of Emalie's face.

"I love you… So much. If you want to go home, you just tell Miss. Ruby and she'll call me, Okay?" Rose said. Emalie nodded. "Just try and make some friends and have fun!" I hugged her and nodded.

"Just tell me when you get home if there's a problem." Emalie nodded again. She hugged us both together.

"I love you! Bye Mommy and Daddy!" Emalie said as she ran inside. I waved. And Rose burst into tears. She cried into my chest all the way home.

Emalie POV:

I walked into the big room. There were heaps of other kids around who all looked new, but some seemed like they knew each other. **(A/N: I'm basically telling how I made my first friend in kinder.). **

"Alright everyone, you can go and get your snack." Miss. Ruby said. I went to my bag and pulled out a container of grapes Mommy had packed for me. I started to walk over near one of the tables. Suddenly a girl knocked into me spilling the container of apple piece's she was holding all over the floor. I put my container on the table and bent down to pick the apple piece's up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Thank-You!" She said. Being who I was I noticed what she was wearing a purple dotty sleeve ruched tiered dress with Italian leather sandals. She had long, wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and olive skin.

"Oh. And now my fruit's gone." She mumbled.

"You can share mine, if you want." I told her. She smiled.

"Really?" I nodded. "Oh Thank-you!"

We sat down at the table. She ate quite a few of my grapes.

"What's you're name?" She asked.

"I'm Emalie. What about you?" I answered with a question.

"I'm Nicole but everyone calls me Nikki." She told me. After snack, we had free time. So I got out my art smock and went to paint. There was another girl getting her art smock as well. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink tulle skirt and a brown singlet. She had brown ballet flats on and a white cardigan. She looked at me.

"I haven't seen you before…" She said. I shrugged.

"I'm Emalie and I live out near Calawah River with my family." I told her.

"Ah, I'm Paige. I see you've been hanging out with Nicole." She said. I nodded.

"Yep! She's really nice." I answered.

"Just you wait…" Was the last thing she said as she walked away. I painted for a while, until Miss. Ruby said to come onto the mat and sit in a circle. I sat next to Nikki and another girl, Quinn. Quinn had wavy blonde hair and big hazel eyes. She was wearing a peach coloured dress with brown flats.

"Now everyone, I'm going to go around the circle and you tell me what you're name is and who you live?" Miss. Ruby asked. We all nodded.

"Alright starting with," Miss. Ruby said. "Dale!" She pointed to a small boy with brown hair.

"My name is Dale McCarthy, I live with my mom, dad and 3 older brothers and one younger." Dale said. Miss. Ruby nodded to the boy next to him.

"My name is Angus Kerr. I live with my mom, dad and 1 older sister and 1 younger brother." Angus announced. He looked at the tall looking boy next to him.

"My name is Cory Montieth. I live with my mom." Cory told us. He looked at the girl next to him. She had light brown hair.

"My name is Georgina Hall. I live with my mommy, my daddy and my younger brother, Finlay." Georgina said. She looked at Nikki.

"My name is Nicole Reed (**A/N- I know it's Nikki Reed and like Cory Monteith and stuff but I couldn't think of names so I just used other ones.) **and I live with my big brother, Nathan, and my mom and dad." Nikki said and then looked at me.

"My name is Emalie Hale-Cullen. I live with my mommy and daddy." I said proudly. I nudged Quinn.

"My name is Quinn Fabray. I live with my mommy, my daddy and my big sister, Frannie." Quinn said and it continued. When everyone had a turn, we were allowed to go outside. Nicole and I played on the swings, until we got bored and went to play on the slide. Paige was also playing on the slide with Georgina, a girl who looked like Nikki but her name was Summah Evans and another girl with straight light blond hair called Dakota Smith. After we had playtime, Miss. Ruby called us in for lunch. I went to my bag, which was in between a blond boy named Royce King jnr. **(A/N- I know! I know! But It's all part of my master plan! Mwa Haha) **who had a crown as his picture and a girl named Arabella Youston, who had a star as her picture. I got out my container, which my sandwich was kept in. Mommy had packed me a vegemite sandwich. I sat down at the tabled with Nikki, Quinn and another girl named Saffron Lutz.

"So do you have any pets?" Nikki asked.

"I don't, but my cousin has a stray dog named Jacob!" I answered.

"I have a cat." Quinn said. Nikki nodded.

"How come you don't?" Nikki asked.

"My Mommy doesn't like animals. She doesn't like dogs especially but she said she can deal with cats." I told them. "She doesn't like mice, or rats, or spiders."

"Oh…" Nikki said. After lunch we were allowed to do an activity so I went to the art room. All the tables were full so I waited. Miss. Ruby saw me waiting and came over.

"Emalie, sweetheart. All the tables are full." Miss. Ruby began. "Why don't you go do some reading instead." She put her hand on my back and tried to guide me over to the couches.

"No thank-you. I'd rather wait to paint." I told her and stood still. Miss. Ruby shrugged and walked off. When Paige finally finished her painting, I went to her table and began to paint. I painted a picture of mommy and daddy. When I finished, Miss. Ruby pegged it up on the line to dry. Then Nikki, Quinn and I played fairies in the fairy room, while all the boys played cars in the car room. Suddenly the clock struck 2:30pm. We were all called to the mat to say goodbye.

"Now where all going to sing the goodbye song, I'll sing it first then you repeat it after me. Ready? Oh, it's time to say good-bye to all my friends. Oh, it's time to say good-bye to all my friends. Oh, it's time to say good-bye. Give a smile and wink my eye. Oh, it's time to say good-bye to all my friends. You all know the song, If you're happy and you know it? Well it's like that, all together now." Miss. Ruby said. Then we all began singing. When we finished, Miss. Ruby let us go get our coats and bags and go home.

"Bye Nikki," I said as I waved. "Bye Quinn." I grabbed my coat and slipped it on and pulled my bag onto my back. I walked out the door and looked around. Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug and a bunch of blond hair fell into my face.

"Mommy!" I yelled and turned around to wrap my arms around her. She pulled me up to her hip and kissed my forehead.

Rosalie POV-

I pulled Emalie up into my arms and hugged her tight.

"How are you? Did you have a good day?" I asked her. Emalie nodded.

"Yes, It was heaps fun! And I made some new friends!" Emalie told me.

"That's great, baby!" I said. "Now we better get going, Daddy's in the car!" I put Emalie on the ground and we walked to the car.

Hope you enjoy it!

EmalieLillianHaleCullen Xx

Remember to REVIEW!


	11. Ghosts and Hotels

**A/N- Aloha**

**Thanks for the people who reviewed last chapter. Sorry this one took me a while. I just performed my musical of Seussical The Musical (haven't heard of it? Look it up! Its soooo good!) And I had soo many tests. I failed my maths and science test so I've been studying like crazy and then I failed my last Japanese test so I studied really hard for this one. I also went out of the state and had lots of assignments! I also like just got back from music camp yesterday. I went with all the seniors (grade10-12). And I did end up getting an A+ on my maths and Science and an A on Japanese so I most definitely passed!**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Just a little message about some of the ideas in this chapter, e.g. Rosalie's mom, Rosalie's hometown, Ghosts etc. All rights go to **_**'Leah M. W.'**_** about Rosalie's mom, hometown and the idea about ghosts, but the theory of ghosts is my idea. I really suggest you read her story **_**'Ghost of Rochester'**_**, its really good. Thank u! Enjoy!**

Rosalie POV:

"There." I announced to Emalie who was sitting on the bed, watching me pack my massive suitcase. She smiled and jumped into my arms.

"There." Emalie repeated. I kissed her nose. She giggled. She hopped down from my hip and went to inspect the suitcase. When she was done she nodded. Emmett was browsing on the intranet for a place to stay this weekend. Alice and Bella had already found a place, same with Kate and Esme and Carlisle decided to come and had also found a nice hotel. This weekend we were headed to Rochester, ironically, for Emalie's pageant, Universal Royalty National. Alison, Emba, Jesabel, Renesmee and Caitlin were all competing too. When suddenly he found something.

"Hey Babe!" Emmett called. "Can you come here", I walked downstairs to the couch where he sat with the laptop rested on his lap.

"What?" I asked. He pointed to the screen.

"Look at this." He said. "Do you want to stay here?" I looked at the screen. There was a picture of my old house. It was still a creamy brick, with the white trim. The oak tree in the front lawn was still there. The brown chimney was splayed. The white posts and fencing around the front patio had obviously been cleaned and fixed. It was still 2 storeys in height, but there was also the attic above that. The red-orange tiled roof was cleaner then it ever had been. There was still the circle driveway before the front steps. Below the picture in big letters was the name of my old house. 'Belle Meade'. It seemed to be a hotel or bed and breakfast of some sort. I couldn't see the back of the house, so I imagined that they renovated and added rooms.

"That's my old house." I exclaimed. Emmett looked closer.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "Whoa Rose, this is one big house." I giggled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A hotel," Emmett told me, scrolling down on the page. He clicked on a tab that said floor plan. "Find you're room. I'll ask if we can reserve it." Emmett told me. I smiled and looked at the screen. I looked over the second story. I traced my finger from the staircase to where my room would've been. I finally found it. Room 9.

"Ask about room 9," I said as Emmett sat after retrieving the phone. "That was mine." Emmett nodded. He dialled the number then put the phone to his ear.

**(A/N: People on the phone in bold)**

"**Hello Belle Meade, Maegan speaking."**

"Hello, I'm ringing to make reservations for this weekend."

"**Ah yes, for the pageant? How many people?"**

"Yes, 2 adults and 1 child."

"**Age of the child, please."**

"She's four and a half."

"**Okay… Now do you have a specific room you'd like to reserve?"**

"Ummm… Room 9?"

"**Of course. How long will you be staying?"**

"Friday to Sunday."

"**Yes… You can check in at 1:00pm on Friday and check out at 5:30pm on Sunday."**

"Thank-you. Goodbye."

"**Goodbye." **

Emmett put the phone on the coffee table. I could hear Emalie singing in the dining room. Emmett smiled at me.

"She sings like you, you know." He said.

"I've been told." I answered. I heard her laugh at something. "She has good humour… like you."

"Mommy?" Emalie yelled. She came running through the door, carrying a drawing.

"Yes?" I asked. She held up her paper.

"It's you, Aunty Alice, Aunty Bella and Grandma. But Aunty Bella's head turned out like a watermelon." Emalie told me. I beamed at her.

"It's amazing!" I said. I took a second look at the picture. She was right. Bella did look like a watermelon. I quickly ran upstairs to grab all the dresses for Universal Royalty. We had already picked out a swimsuit and outfit of choice. **(A/N- Pictures on profile).** When I got back to the lounge room, I laid them out on the couch.

"Which one do you want to wear this weekend?" I asked. Emalie stood there with her hand stroking her non-existent beard.

"What do think, Daddy?" Emalie asked. He looked between the purple dress with the white frills, the pink one with heaps of rhinestones and sparkles and the red one with the white frills.

"I think the pink one." Emmett said.

"The pink one then." Emalie told him. Then turned and nodded at me.

"Alright." I said picked all the dresses up so I could put them back and pack the pink one.

We left on Wednesday night so that we would reach the hotel by Friday afternoon. We had driven all the way from Forks to Rochester. That's 3627 kilometers. Emalie talked then slept, then talked some more, then slept, then sang and talked then slept. Finally we pulled into the gravel driveway. I smiled up at the old house.

Lillian POV:

I was, as per usual, standing near the grand staircase of my house. Waiting. I was always waiting. The day I died, I promised to never rest until my daughter came through those doors again. I'd been waiting for decades. I looked around. There were many people this weekend. I'd heard there was a pageant going on in the ballroom, so most people were staying here. When suddenly, a young blonde haired woman came through the doors. She had wavy, blond locks that fell down near her waist. She was incredibly pale and had big golden eyes with dark, long lashes surrounding them. She was slender but tall. She looked like my Rose. Except the eyes. Rose's were a wonderful deep blue and Rosalie also had a bit of colour. But this woman, why the resemblance to my late husband, William, and myself was uncanny. She was gripping the hand of a younger blonde girl. This little girl resembled Rose but someone else as well. She had long, wavy blonde locks as well, and dark, long lashes that surrounded her eyes. But her eyes were different. They were an astonishing colour, the colour of freshly found sapphires. She was tall and pale, but incredibly skinny. She had beautiful full lips, with the bottom one bigger so that she had a permanent pout. The older woman was my Rose. I was sure. Suddenly a big burly man burst through the door. He was the one the little girl resembled as well. He had dark brown curly hair, and the same eyes as Rosalie. He smiled at the girls and two deep dimples showed themselves in his cheeks. He was pale as well and very tall but the kind of build a bodybuilder would have. He wrapped his muscular arm around Rosalie's waist and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"…Emmett…" Rosalie said. His name. Her voice was still as I remembered. Soft, like bells. That must be her husband. Did he make her laugh? Did he make her cry tears of joy? Did he make her feel special? Did he make her feel safe? Did he love her? All these questions I had to ask. They were over at the desk checking in. When they had finished, Rosalie and the little girl walked up stairs and Emmett walked back out to the car. I followed him. I had been saving up my power for years. You see, I'm a ghost. You may think, okay. But my kind of ghost is special. After deciding I would never pass over until I saw Rosalie come through my old front door again, I had been saving my power. For you see, my kind of ghost can save power by staying transparent etc. When you have enough power, you can turn almost human for a while. You need about a decade of power for 10days. I'd been saving for a while so I was sure I could turn human for my Rose.

"Emmett…. Emmett," I whispered. He turned.

"Hello?" He said. He looked into the mist around him. I used my power to show myself.

"Ah!" He said and jumped back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lillian, Lillian Hale. You're wife's mother." I said. "You're mother-in-law." I verified. He looked at me oddly.

"How can I be so sure?" He asked back. "What's her favourite colour?"

"The colour of a bright blue sky. Though she thought red suited her." I answered confidently.

"What's her favourite flower?"

"Rose's, of course. But she liked to grow tulips in the garden."

"Something no one else would know?"

"Whenever she's about to crash into someone, she always goes to the left. She holds her breath when going past a cemetery. She loves to read, though she never did because she thought it would harm her social life. She loves to dance, but never thought she was any good. She likes to keep a diary. When she's nervous, she curls her hair around her index finger. She likes to keep talking in a conversation, so that no one has a chance to think." I answered quickly. "Is that enough proof for you." He nodded.

"Yes, but how…" He began.

"…am I here?" I finished. "Because…" I gave him my explanation on me being a ghost and whatnot.

"…She would love to see you…" He said quietly.

"I know… But I don't know if she'll accept me." I answered solemnly.

"Come with me." He said. I followed him up the stairs with the suitcases and luggage and into Rosalie's old room. There kneeling by the bathtub, wearing a light blue button down shirt and a pair of old jeans, with her hair tied back in a loose, high ponytail was my daughter. The little girl from before was sitting in the bathtub covered by an immense amount of bubbles. She pointed at me.

"Mommy?" She said, in a musical tone. "Who's that?" Rosalie turned her head. She looked at me for a moment.

"Mama?" Rose whispered. I nodded. I also felt the tears drip down my cheeks. Rosalie ran into my open arms and buried her face in my neck. She sobbed, but I couldn't feel any tears. I rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Yes." I whispered. She pulled back for a moment and looked at me.

"But how…" She said. I explained about ghosts. She hugged me again.

"I just can't believe you're here!" She said. She pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, I'll just finish Emalie's bath and we can talk." She said and closed the bathroom door.


	12. AN MUST READ!

AN-

Hey Guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading and its been like donkeys years since the last chapter! Sorry again but I had so much stuff on and I wont bore you with what I've been doing but I recently discovered DOWNTON ABBEY and have become completely obsessed and my love for Twilight has basically faded so I'm think of putting this story up for adoption. I might not adopt it out but I'll see if I get any requests and if I do, I'll consider giving the rights over but I'm not sure yet.

Once again, I'm sooooooo sorry!

Lots of love,

EmalieLillianHaleCullen


End file.
